The daughter
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: 16 years. 16 years ago the Doctor and Rose had a child. The doctor waited 16 years to come back. Will both his hearts break when his daughter doesn't except him? Or, will her hearts break when she sees him?
1. SMACK!

Part 1  
The Doctor POV  
I stood outside the house, next to the TARDIS. I don't think she heard me arrive because no one ran outside. 16 years. I was gone and decided to come 16 years after her birth. I'm an idiot. I should have gone back to the date I left. But the TARDIS is tired. I can't go back now... I took in a deep breath and walked towards the house.  
It was a 2 story while walled house with about 22 windows in all including the ones in the cellar. The door was covered by a white roof like thing and the door was made of wood.  
Why is it always wood!? I knocked at the door.  
"Coming!" A voice called. It was Rose. Not her. Feet shuffled and my hearts nearly stopped their beating.  
"Keep it together C-" I began to mumble my own name but the locks began to unlock and I held it back. Than the door flung open. There stood the blond woman who I had fallen in love with. Her eyes still as brown as ever. Her blond hair was thrown up in messy pony tail. Her face dropped. She was scared.  
"D-d-doctor?" She asked. I nodded lightly. Her eyes saddened. She raised her hand as if to slap me. I closed my eyes ready for it but instead I get a tighter, warmer embrace. I opened my eyes and saw her hair, and the back of her head. She was hugging me.  
"Oh god. I thought you were gonna slap me." I said  
"Never." She said. I held her close.  
"I'm so sorry." I said "I was coming here but then I relised that I should have gone back 16 years ago but I landed and the TARDIS is tired and can't take another flight for a few days..." I began but she just squeezed me  
"Don't." She said. So I closed my mouth. What seemed like forever but was only minutes ended when she let go and took a step back. She smiled a bit "I'll fetch her." She said. She turned around with I took to hug her around the waist. She rolled her eyes.  
"You name her?" I asked. She nodded. I had left just after her birth. I let go  
"Christina come down here!" Rose called out.  
"Coming mum!" Yelled another voice. I heard movement up stairs than someone running down stairs. Turning the corner was a 16 year old girl with long hair that went to the middle of her back, brown eyes and she wore black trousers, a black t-shirt and a blue jacket. Her skin was as pail as mine and I'm not that pail. She stopped when she saw me. I adjusted my glasses as she looked to Roce  
"Mum who's this?" She asked. Rose looked from me to her  
"Christy. This is your father." She said. The girl looked from me to Rose to me. She looked a bit mad. Rose moved out from in front of me expecting her to run and hug me witch I expected also but instead she stopped up raised her hand and let her hand hit my cheek as hard as it could. SMACK! It was a loud smack and a painful one. Even more hurtful than a conk to the head. I held my cheek and looked to the girl. Her eyes were red and she was crying  
"Christina what did you do that for?" Rose asked. Christina, I am guessing, looked at her  
"He left me as an infant and he decides to come back now?!" She yelled her voice cracking. She looked back at me. I still held my cheek. She ran away and more movement went up the stairs.  
"I am so sorry." Rose said as she looked at my cheek. "I have never seen her that mad before." She then said  
"I've never seen her at all." I commented witch got me a slight grin from Rose.  
"At least she didn't conk you on the nose." She said and I nodded. I sighed  
"I should have gone back to when she was born." I said as I began to cry. Rose shook her head  
"Christina will be fine. She just needs time to cool down." Rose said. I looked at her  
"You named her beautifully." I said. Rose smiled  
"You think?" She asked. I nodded. "If only I knew your name." She than said. I frowned  
"I told you Rose, I can't tell you." I said. She frowned. She than kissed my hurt cheek.  
"Come on." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I felt my two hearts were broken because my daughter rejects me.


	2. Fancy Harry Potter?

Part 2  
The Doctor POV  
Rose cuddled her head into my chest as we sat on the couch. I heard footsteps and Christina appeared from the steps. She glared at me before walking up  
"I need your help. I need to know." She said. Rose and I sat up straight  
"What do you need?" I asked. She took in a deep breath  
"I need to know if I have two hearts." She said. I looked at Rose who looked back "I have never been told if I do or don't." She than said. Rose looked at her  
"Hunny why do y-." She began  
"I just need to know." She said her eyes red still. I nodded reaching into my pocket pulling out my stethoscope. Rose moved her head off my chest and I stood up pitting the ends on the stethoscope in my ear. Christina stood still as I placed the other end on her chest in one spot. Thump...thump...thump...thump. One heart. I nervously put it on the other side of her chest. Thump...thump...thump... thump. Two hearts. I looked up pulling the ends out of my ears and sticking it back into my pocket  
"Yes. Two beating hearts." I said. I could tell both of her hearts began to beat faster because she had the same look on her face that I had when my hearts speed up. She turned around and quickly ran. Rose stood up and got in front of me.  
"Did she really?" She asked. I nodded. Rose sighed  
"The doctor would never say anything and when she asked he would say she only had one. He thought she was bonkers for asking." Rose said. I put my hands on both her cheeks putting my four head to her four head.  
"I'm sorry Rose. Maybe I should go." I said. She shook her head  
"You are not leaving me again." She said. I leaned down slowly placing a soft kiss on her lips than pulling away.  
"I won't." I said. She smiled a bit blushing.  
"I loved you 16 years ago. And I love you now." I said. She smiled even bigger.  
"Well don't snog." Mumbled a voice. We looked to see Christina grabbing some car keys and a jacket over her arm  
"Where are you going?" Rose asked.  
"Shopping. Hot Topic has Harry Potter stuff." She said as she began to open the door  
"Let your father take you." Rose said. Christina glared at me  
"Why?" She asked looking back at her mom  
"Because I said to." Rose said. Christina looked at me  
"Fine." She mumbled. She opened the door and motioned me to fallow.  
"Go." Rose said. I nodded kissing her once before walking away. Christina was already at her car. A 2012 red Toyoda. She unlocked the doors and I walked around to the Passengers seat. She got in without a word and I got in also. She got strapped in and I did also.  
"So. Where is this... Hot Topic?" I asked. She looked at me  
"Liverpool." She said sticking her keys into the hole and turning on the car. I nodded. She backed out of the driveway and began to drive. She turned on the radio. She couldn't find anything so she got a CD from next to her and put it into the player. 'Iris' by The Goo Goo dolls began to play.  
"Fancy the Goo Goo dolls?" I asked. She nodded lightly.  
"First song I heard of theirs here." She spoke for the first time since the song had started. For the rest of the ride we were both quiet. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. We both got out and she locked the doors. I stuck my hands in the pocket of my trousers.  
"Do you also fancy Harry Potter?" I asked. She nodded  
"Ever since my mum handed me the first book. Told me you fancied it also." She said looking at me. I nodded. "She mentions you a lot." She than said. This is the longest conversation we've had since I had arrived  
"Yep. Love good ol' J.K." I said. "Did you know that K isn't even in her name? It's fake. She has no middle name." I said  
"Really?" She asked actually interested. I nodded  
"The J stands for Jo." I than said.  
"Wow." She said. "I don't know that." She said. I shrugged  
"Most people don't." I than said. We walked into the store. The walls were all black. And shirts covered the walls. I saw a whole section of the store for Harry Potter. "Blimy." I said.  
"What? Never seen a Hot Topic before?" She asked. I shook my head. She walked over to the side of the store and began to look. I fallowed her and she picked up something. It was a T-shirt that had the word 'Gryffindor' on it.  
"Oh I wish I had enough money." She mumbled. I looked through my pockets  
"How much?" I asked.  
"£28." She said  
"How much do you have?" I asked  
"25." She said. I pulled the rest out of my pocket. I held it out  
"Here" I said. She looked from my hand to my face. She slowly took it  
"T-thanks." She said slowly. I nodded.(BTW I have no idea how money works over there so yeah! It's what I want it to be!) I nodded. I hope she starts to trust me and except me for her father...


	3. Rubbish I ain't hungry

Part 3

Christina POV

"Christina wake up." A voice said  
"Mum let me sleep." I mumbled turning onto my stomach...She rubbed my back.  
"Sweetie it's your birthday." She said. I muttered something not even I understood. Some other language. I did this a lot.  
"Wait what did she just say." Said another voice. That man. My 'father'. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him and repeated what I said as best I could. His eyes widened.  
"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said. He shook his head and then a grin crossed his face.  
"Happy birthday Christina." He said. I gave a light nod.  
"Thanks." I said. He awkwardly sat down next to my mum on the edge of my bed.  
"Ok. So what is one thing you have always wanted to see more than anything." He said. I looked to mum. Did she tell him?  
"I want to see the stars." I said. "Always have." He grinned again  
"I can do that." He said. I raised an eyebrow  
"How?" I asked. I thought he could only Time-travel. He looked at mum  
"You never told her?" He asked. Rose shook her head.  
"Sorry. It never came up." She said. He looked back at me  
"Well Christina Marie Tyler, Today I'm showing you the stars." He said grinning hugely. My eyes widened. Could he really do that? And how does he know my middle name?!  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "How?" I asked  
"No questions. Get ready like you would usually do. Pack a bag. Than we'll be off." He said. I looked at mum  
"What about you?" I asked  
"Oh I'm gonna stay at home. Have a bit of alone time." She said. I looked from her to the man who claims to be my 'father'. Does she really trust this man?  
But I did as told. I got up and went into the bath room to take a quick shower. Than I got on my knickers, trousers, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket that I got last year for my birthday. I pulled on my black converse and a blue slouch hat. I headed down stairs to get something to eat from the kitchen and found my mum snuggled into the man on the couch.  
I completely ignored them as I walked into the kitchen and got a bowl out from the cupboard. I think I should learn the mans name so I don't just call him 'the man' it sounds weird.  
"Mum where's the cereal?!" I called out.  
"In the bottom of the pantry!" She called back. I opened up the pantry and got on my knees. And there is was. A box of Cheerios. I pulled it out and poured myself a bowl. I began to eat. When I finished eating I walked back upstairs still ignoring my mum and the man cuddled up on the couch. I pulled out a bag from under my bed and packed a change of clothing, a hair brush, my glasses(They just make me look smart) and a hair band.  
I than tucked my shirt inside my trousers and pulled out a neon green pair of suspenders, first hooking them onto the back than the front. I looked into the mirror. I looked the same as always. a pail, skinny, white girl who will never be normal. My hair has so many split ends that you would have to cut all them to have them grow. My eyes are heavy and tired as always. I pulled out the concealer and put some over the dark skin under my eyes. My tummy gurgled. Still hungry? I ate my breakfast.  
Rubbish. I'm not hungry... Well maybe... Nah... can't be. I walked over to the bag and picked it up than opening the door. I walked down the stairs and saw the man and mum still cuddled. THe man looked at me  
"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded lightly.  
"Yeah." I said. I looked to mum who gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek than he stood. "I'll see ya mum." I said. The man walked over and we walked outside. On the street corner was a brand new copper box.  
"Looks like they added another one." I said to myself aloud before I could stop myself. The man looked at me  
"You mean that? That's our transportation." He said. I looked to him crossing my arms  
"Who are you?" I asked and he raised a brow  
"Huh?" He asked as I rolled my eyes  
"You know? Your name." I said. He had a small frown "What? Do you have no name?" I asked.  
"Yes... I mean no. I have a name" I said and I rolled my eyes  
"Well than what is it?" I asked. His frown was still there  
"The Doctor." He said and now I was frowning. Is he seriously trying to get me to beleave this?  
"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "Doctor who?"


	4. Sonic what?

Part 4

Christina POV  
"No. Just the Doctor." He said. I kept frowning "What?" He asked.  
"You cannot be serious about that." I said. He shook his head  
"Dead serious." He said.  
"Well than, 'Doctor'," I said putting air quotes around 'Doctor' "We should get going. We are traveling in a non moving copper box." I said. He rolled his eyes and took off for it leaving me behind to ponder what the hell we are doing than to fallow him only moments later.  
"You have to be kidding me." I said as he took out a key "You jack that from some bloke?" I asked and he looked at me  
"No." He said as he began to unlock it  
"Sure you didn't." I said. He unlocked the door and pushed it open  
"Teenagers first." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked in and my heart nearly stopped  
"Holy sh-" I trailed off as I span around to see him with a slight grin. "This cannot be real." I said  
"But it is." He said. I looked back to this huge... Thing in the middle of the room. "Welcome to the TARDIS. Or Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He said  
"This is...Huge!" I yelled. He nodded  
"Yep. Time Lord Technology. It's bigger on the inside. Just like my pockets." He said and my eyes widened  
"Your pockets are bigger on the inside?" I asked and he nodded with a grin at the end. "Than what do you have in there?" I asked. He reached in and pulled out the most stupid thing  
"A Banana." He said. I frowned  
"Out of all things you chose to put a Banana in your pocket?" I asked and he nodded and I rolled my eyes.  
"You're weird." I said  
"Where do you think you get it from?" He asked and I shrugged  
"My mum." I said and I sat down on a bench like thing.  
"Well her also." He said. I rolled my eyes yet again.  
"You are impossible." I said. He shook his head  
"No. Just. Highly unlikely." He said pushing some buttons on what looked like a console.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. Suddenly the 'TARDIS' lurged forward and I felt us lifting up  
"Going up." He said. I was thrown off my seat and onto the ground.  
"Whoa!" I said and looked up at him. He was hanging onto a railing. "You're mad!" I yelled over a whooshing sound.  
"Yes! Yes I am!" He said back. We jerked to a stop and he was thrown to the floor as well.  
"A mad man in a box!" She than said. He nodded  
"Exactly!" He said. Than we noticed the noise had stopped.  
"The noise. It stopped." I said. He frowned  
"Strange. It should take a little longer." He said. We both stood up.  
"Yet. We're not moving." I said. He looked at me  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." He said  
"Oi I'm not the one who keeps a Banana in his pocket." I said. That seamed to shut him up.  
"Okay I'll give you that." He said. He looked at the consul like thing."Ooooo Looks like the TARDIS recognises your Time Lord side. And." He pulled out some silly little device. m"It's giving you a sonic." He than said  
"A Sonic what?" I asked  
"Sonic screwdriver." He said holding it out to me  
"Screw driver? Looks more like a vibrator." I mumbled the last part to myself as I took it. But he seamed to hear it.  
"Not funny." He said.  
"Than what does it do?" I asked.  
"It opened things, scan's things. Makes things explode." He said.  
"This little thing?" I asked and he nodded. "Well I've heard weirder." I said  
"Like what?" Hr asked  
"A Police box that's bigger on the inside." I said. "So where are we?" I asked. He checked a screen.  
"I have no idea." He said. Than his eyes widened "Actually we're on a gigantic space ship." He said  
" know we are. I'm standing on it." I said and he looked at me  
"I mean. We're in a ship, that has been taken into another ship." He said. "Someone's taken us hostage."  
"Oh my god." I said. Than I collapsed and my vision went black.


End file.
